


Adventures in Cat-Sitting

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bi!Gabriel, Bi-Curiosity, Boys Kissing, Caught, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Protective Dean, Rimming, housesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas finally get to go on a real honeymoon almost a year after they married. Dean convinces Sam to stay at their house to cat-sit Meg and Ruby. With overprotective big brother Dean out of the picture Gabriel makes a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Cat-Sitting

"I'm giving a spare key to you and one to Gabe. You two figure out who comes over when. All I know is we better have the same two cats we left behind. Alive," Dean warned as he dropped the key into his younger brother's outstretched palm. "Cas wrote down their feeding schedule and there are three litter boxes in the house."

 

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, you act like they're show cats or something. Meg and Ruby will be fine. You guys are going on a cruise. Enjoy yourselves."

 

Dean and Cas never got to go on a real honeymoon. They were one of several couples who rushed to the courthouse the day same sex marriage was legalized. Their brothers, Sam and Gabriel, stood as witnesses in the judge's chambers. A year later they were finally going on their dream vacation. Those same brothers would be in charge of cat-sitting for the next ten days.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to crash here? You're welcome to stay in the guest room."

 

"Did you make Gabe the same offer?"

 

"Oh hell no. Cas is making me give him the spare. I told him we'd come home to find Meg with a green mohawk and our end tables glued to the ceiling. Please say you'll stay."

 

Gabe was a decent enough guy. Very protective of his younger brother, Cas, but also had a sinister streak. He'd been a relentless trickster since his childhood. Dean had been dealing with him for over five years. He hadn't bothered Sam as much, though. He tried to enlist his help in the mayhem instead. Sometimes Sam participated. It's what younger brothers did.

 

"Jeez, Dean. I have a life."

 

"No you don't. You have a job and you do geeky stuff with Kevin. Invite him over. Play XBox or something. I don't want Gabe unsupervised in my house." Dean was begging. Begging was good. Begging meant Dean would owe him.

 

"Okay, okay. You win. I'll pack a few things and I'll be over after work tomorrow."

 

Dean gave his brother a quick hug and whipped out his phone. "Hey babe, guess what? Sammy's just going to stay in the guest room and watch the babies for us. And we don't have to clean out the fridge tonight. 'Kay. Love you."  
He turned back to his brother. "Thank you. Thank you. I'm going to go over my packing list one more time so I guess I will see you when we get back."

 

*

 

Meg and Ruby greeted Sam with hungry cries when he walked through the door the following afternoon. He set down his bags and consulted the instructions Cas had left on the fridge. "Okay, girls. Looks like uncle Sammy is supposed to give you each wet food now and crunchies at bedtime." He looked through the cabinets for their canned food and small plates. They attacked their lunch as if they hadn't been fed in days. He put down fresh water and received some head bonks to his leg from Ruby, the ginger cat. Meg the Siamese mix just stared at him like he was a servant.

 

He decided to see what kind of food they'd left behind for him. Well, sandwich stuff would do. He'd probably hit the yogurt later for a snack. And Dean wouldn't mind if he snagged his beer as long as it got replaced by the time he got back. He flopped down on the sofa and decided to flip through for something halfway decent to watch. All he had at his apartment was streaming and no cable. After going through the guide twice he was reminded why. He settled on the food network for as long as it took him to scarf down two sandwiches and a beer.

 

Ruby climbed up in his lap and made herself at home. She kneaded a little at his jeans, circled around, and flopped her little purring body down for a nap. Sam pet her a few times and started yawning. "Good idea, kitty." He maneuvered himself to lie on his back with his feet up on the arm of the sofa. Ruby never moved.  They stayed cuddled for a little over an hour before the doorbell woke him up.

 

The cat wasn't happy with the sudden loss of lap but Sam's other job was to make sure nobody robbed the place while his brother and brother in law were gone.  Seeing a six foot four dude answer the door should be a good deterrent.

 

"Gabe? What are you doing here? Didn't Dean tell you I was crashing here?"

 

The man with the golden hazel eyes grinned at him at produced a bottle of tequila and a bag of limes. "He did but that doesn't mean we can't have our own fiesta in their absence."

 

Sam hesitated but he figured it wouldn't be a big deal as long as Gabe wasn't left to his own devices. "Come on in."

 

Gabe wasted no time cutting limes, finding two shot glasses(Dean and Cas preferred to drink their bourbon from highball glasses), and grinding enough salt for them to do slammers. Sam hadn't really done that since college but it wasn't like he had anything better to do than see if Kevin wanted to come over and watch E3 coverage. At least Gabe was entertaining whether he was sober or not. He set up their first shots.

 

"To freedom!" Gabe toasted. Lick, salt, lick, shoot, lime, slam. He poured another round.

 

"Freedom from what?" Sam downed the second.

 

"Freedom from the scrutiny of our brothers, Sammich. I am going to get me drunk so you can take advantage of me." He tossed the third one down and it started to go to his head.

 

Sam was baffled. It wasn't like anything Gabe ever said wasn't shocking but that was his nature. Overtly flirting with Sam? Also fairly normal. But something about his tone made him sound like he was serious.

 

"Gabe, what's gotten into you?"

 

"Hopefully you, big guy." Gabe was giggling.

 

"And how many times has that line worked on me?" Sam returned. He did his third shot.

 

Gabe got up into his personal space and played with his shirt collar. "I can't help how adorable you are. And Dean's in international waters right now so he can't slap me around and tell me to leave his baby brother alone. You're a big boy. I told him he should let you decide if I need to be slapped around." Gabe went straight for the bottle this time.

 

"Wait, Dean told you I'm off limits? Did he really rough you up?"

 

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Do you remember when we crashed Cas' office party and we kissed under the mistletoe? We were just being good sports about it but Dean-o was none too thrilled. He told me to keep my damn hands to myself because I'm a man whore. A man whore! I've had two girlfriends and one boyfriend the whole time he's known me!" Gabe slumped forward and his head was on Sam's chest.

 

"Gabe, jeez. I'm sorry he was a dick to you." Sam put his arms around Gabe. He remembered the Christmas party. Some woman named Becky had been all over him since he got there and he managed to escape to a doorway close to the hooch. When Gabe handed him a drink someone pointed for them to look up. Sam didn't hesitate leaning down to plant a chaste, but decent, kiss on Gabe's lips. It certainly calmed Becky down. She wound up going home with Garth the IT guy.

 

Sam decided their private party was over. "You wanna hang out till you're able to drive? Or you can take the guest room. I already know the couch sleeps good."

 

"Yeah, I'm not in the mood anymore anyway." Gabe pulled away from Sam and disappeared in the room down the hall. Sam cleaned up the kitchen, put down the dry food for the cats, and resumed his position on the couch. Ruby must have forgiven him because she joined him before too long. Sam fell asleep watching the ID channel.

 

*

 

At least Sam was off the next day. The couch apparently was only comfortable for short stays. He had a crick in his neck and a headache. He wondered if Gabe had stayed there or if he went back to his place sometime overnight. When he got out of the downstairs bathroom Gabe was making coffee and talking to Meg like she was a person instead of a cat. Apparently she liked that.

 

"See you stayed," Sam said as he put down morning food and fresh water. He got some eggs and other stuff out of the fridge to make omelets. "You want?" he offered. Gabe nodded.

 

"Look, kiddo. I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what I expected to happen." Gabe apologized. Sam was a little disappointed to see the sparkle had gone from his eyes today.

 

"It's okay, Gabe. I don't mind the flirting. I like the way your eyes light up when you do. And I remember the kiss." he looked over his shoulder. He cut up some mushrooms and peppers to mix in with the cheese and egg.

 

Gabe smiled and a little but of his spark came back. He took over sous chef responsibilities to help Sam make them breakfast. It was nice playing house for a few minutes. They'd always gotten along well. They were usually the buffers if Dean and Cas fought or if they fought with their own brothers. They'd even conspired together for a little mischief.

 

After they ate, Gabe noticed that Sam kept rubbing his neck and rolling it to stretch it. "I can help with that." He offered. He stood behind Sam and started working the tight muscle loose. He had strong hands from years of working with dough. Being a pastry chef wasn't just about eating sweets and decorating cupcakes.

 

"That feels amazing, Gabe. Thank you." Sam reached up and put a hand over Gabe's. He'd thought a lot about Gabe's advances last night. He'd always been kind of flattered by it. He'd found himself blushing more than once. And he didn't hesitate for one second when they kissed a couple years ago. Who was Dean to say who he could and couldn't date?

 

"Umm, Sammy? Do I get my hand back?"

 

"Sorry. I was just thinking. Maybe you were right last night. Almost every minute we've spent together has been with one or both of our brothers. I say we enjoy our time unsupervised and see where it goes." He turned around in his barstool to face Gabriel. 

 

Gabe cupped Sam's jaw and thumbed his cheek. His eyes were twinkling again and his beautiful smile was back. Sam put his arms around Gabe's waist to pull him closer. Gabe closed the distance to find Sam's warm, soft lips. It was just like he remembered.

 

Sam parted his lips just enough to invite Gabe in. He flicked their tongues together and opened up for Gabe to explore his eager mouth even more. It wasn't long before they were moaning into each other and trying to breath through their noses so they didn't have to break away. Sam felt Gabe's hands running through his thick hair and pulling him even closer. He hadn't had this hot of a makeout session in a long time. It was making wearing jeans extremely uncomfortable.

 

"Couch," Sam said when he finally broke away. Maybe laying down and a little grinding would feel better. Or maybe an extra long shower if they stopped now. Gabe nodded and pulled him to the living room.

 

To Sam's surprise Gabriel laid him back and climbed on top of him. Sam parted his legs and brought one knee up so Gabe could comfortably fit against him. He could feel the bulge digging into his hip. He put a hand around the back of Gabe's neck and pulled him down to resume the kissing. This time it was even hotter. They were moaning louder, pawing at each other. Sam had Gabe shirtless and started sucking on his neck and throat. It just made Gabe grind his hips down harder on Sam causing blissful friction. Sam wanted more.

 

He reached down between them and fumbled with Gabe's belt, hoping he'd take the hint without having to say a word. Gabe peeled Sam's shirt away and tried to help him loosen his jeans as well. Without any more sound than some grunting and panting they pulled and kicked until they were bare skin to bare skin.

 

"Gabe, I've never...I've never been past second base with a guy. I'm game for whatever but you gotta take the lead," Sam panted.

 

"Are you sure about this? That's a pretty serious cherry to pop." Gabe said between kisses on Sam's chest and stomach.

 

"You're the chef. You'll savor the fruit before you devour it." Sam said suggestively. And he was in the mood to be devoured.

 

Gabe looked up from just below Sam's navel. "You asked for it, kiddo." He wrapped his hand around the base of Sam's throbbing, purple cock and swirled his tongue all around the head without placing his mouth over it. He flicked just the tip of his tongue up and down the slit, gathering the pre-cum leaking from Sam. Sam tensed and hissed at Gabe's action.

 

He was squirming under Gabe's touch. He wanted to grab a fistful of hair and buck his hips up into Gabe's mouth. He gripped the sofa cushion tight instead to stave off his instinct. When Gabe finally did take him in he rolled his eyes back in his head and held his breath. It was just so hot the things Gabe could do with his tongue and just the right amount of suction. "I think I'm going to come already," he groaned. Gabe just sucked harder until Sam was pumping a decent sized load down his throat.

 

"There you go. All nice and relaxed now." Gabe kissed his thigh. "You stay put. Let me get something out of my pants." He shuffled around on the floor for a minute and returned with a condom and two tubes of lube. "It's going to be easier on you to be on all fours for the first time."

 

Sam wasn't sure if his legs were going to work but he eased himself down off the couch and onto the throw pillows that landed there. He rested his chest on the sofa. He wasn't sure what to expect next. Some pain? Discomfort? He'd always been curious about sex with another man. He'd very rarely imagined himself as a bottom. He flinched at the cool liquid sliding down between his cheeks.

 

Instead of a harsh intrusion he felt something softer, familiar. "Oh holy fuck!" he exclaimed when he realized it was Gabe's magical tongue working circles around his sensitive virgin hole. He felt Gabe's hands spread his cheeks a little more and that incredible hot muscle breach past his ring. He definitely had never been eaten out before and it was amazing. Gabe was a very considerate lover.

 

Same whined when the tongue left but more lube was applied and he accepted the single digit that replaced it with more ease than he expected. He moaned and rocked his hips as Gabe slid in and out of him. He only felt stretched when Gabe added another but it still felt good. Especially when he scissored the two and his prostate was brushed. He felt himself getting hard again.

 

"Agh!" Sam cried out when he felt the third enter him. He knew Gabe's cock was going to be a lot bigger so he just breathed through it and willed himself to relax. The pain subsided quickly and was replaced by more pleasure. "I think I'm ready, Gabe. I want you."

 

Gabe positioned himself behind Sam. He leaned forward and softly kissed Sam's back. He entered slowly so Sam could adjust. He just nuzzled against Sam until Sam started backing up against him. It was Gabe's turn to breathe through the waves of spasms around him as Sam accepted his full length. He took his time easing back before snapping his hips forward.

 

Sam felt so...full. He was stretched and it burned a little at first but when the head of Gabe's dick hit his extra sensitive bundle of nerves it made his thighs quake. He found himself thrusting back against Gabe and wanting more. He was so hard again but still sensitive from the mind-numbing blowjob from before. He almost came when Gabe reached around to stroke him.

 

"Gabe, Gabe, Gabe..." Sam chanted with each deep thrust. His head was swimming and he could feel the tight coil down in his belly about to snap. "Harder, baby. Make me come," he begged. He was just as much fucking Gabe's hand as we was rocking himself back on Gabe to make their balls slap together. "Oh god, oh fuck." He came harder the second time than the first, this time feeling Gabe inside him making it better. Gabe was maybe two seconds behind, pulsing deep in Sam

 

Gabe rested on Sam's back again for a moment before quietly slipping out. Gabe stumbled to the kitchen to shed the used condom and to grab a couple bottles of water. Sam climbed back up onto the couch and motioned for Gabe to join him. He easily nestled into the big man's arms for some post coital cuddling.

 

"You okay?" Gabe asked, running his fingers over Sam's chest.

 

"Yeah. I'm actually feeling pretty great right now. That was...remind me why I turned down all your other propositions?"

 

"Because you were a big, dumb moose?"

 

"Oh yeah, the quickest way back into my pants is to insult me." Sam teased.

 

"I take it you don't want this to be a one time thing?"

 

"Why should it be?"

 

"Because your brother would kill me."

 

"You're right." The sound of the door slamming startled them upright. Gabe scrambled for pillows or clothes to cover their exposed junk. Dean Winchester was standing over them fuming.

 

"Dean, why did you slam the door in my-oh, shit." Case dropped his bags at the door and just stared.

 

"What the hell, man? Why aren't you in the Gulf of Mexico right now?" Sam asked.

 

"Tropical storm Amara. Why the fuck are you and Gabriel naked on my couch?" Dean demanded.

 

"Why are you and Cas usually naked on your couch?" Sam countered.  He could probably come to a reasonable conclusion just from the deep purple marks on Gabriel's neck.

 

"Dean, honey, maybe we should let them get dressed and we'll talk about things rationally," Cas tried to calm his husband.

 

"Fine! I'll be in the office ordering a new sofa because I am fucking burning that one!" He stormed upstairs with Cas at his heels.

 

Sam and Gabe hastily covered themselves and put away any sex related paraphernalia.

 

Upstairs Dean was pacing in their bedroom. "You're going to be an only child, Cas. I'm going to go down there and snap your brother's neck."

 

Cas just sat on the bed. "Sam is an adult. I'm not exactly thrilled that they defiled our home and furniture but I doubt Sam is an innocent victim in all this."

 

"He's my baby brother, Cas. Was I supposed to offer them a cigarette and shake Gabe's hand?"

 

"Dean, did you forget that I'm _Gabriel's_ baby brother?" Cas stood to stop Dean and rub his back to calm him.

 

"I just don't like the idea of them...together. I know Sam kind of dated a guy in college but this is Gabe. What if they have some torrid affair and break up? We're the ones picking up the pieces and we'll end up fighting..."

 

"We're going to be okay. No matter what." Cas pulled him into a kiss. Dean let himself relax a little. He laughed and shook his head. "What?" Cas asked.

 

"I've seen Sam naked before. Poor Gabe."

 

"Umm...I hate to break this to you but Gabe's a top." Cas bit his lip. He wasn't sure how Dean would react to this tidbit of information.

 

"Isn't that like a Chihuahua on a Rottweiler? Oh jesus, Cas, I didn't need to know that. Does Gabe know about our sex life too?"

 

"No, my love, he does not. He just enjoys torturing me with this kind of information." He held Dean to him for a few more minutes. "Are you ready to go back down?"

 

"Yeah, I guess."

 

Sam and Gabe were siting together on the infamous couch holding hands. They stood and dropped them when they saw their brothers descend the stairs.

 

"Dean, we're-" Sam started.

 

"Rule number one, no double dates. Rule number two, never, EVER in my house again. Rule number three, pick up that goddamn couch and take it to the curb." Dean pointed to the door.  He got up into Gabriel's face. "Hurt him and die, hobbit."

 

"Aye, aye, captain." Gabe saluted. They scooped up the equally defiled throw pillows and dragged the mess out to the curb. "That went better than expected."

 

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Wanna go back to my apartment? There's a perfectly good couch there to break in."

 

"Sounds like a plan, kiddo." Gabe winked.

 

 


End file.
